Pequeños detalles
by PSINess1
Summary: Es un nuevo año en el Instituto de The Mother Earth pero están comenzando a pasar cosas sospechosas. Hasta que cuatro chicas muy diferentes trabajaran en equipo para averigualo. ¿Podrán encontrar al culpable antes de que sea tarde? Leve NessPaula NintenAna KumaDust ClausMarshmallow y Tendaturn


**Hola Lector-San/Chan/Kun, les traigo una nueva historia. Debo admitir que esta basado en una pelicula que ya no pude ver jeje...**

**Bueno, solo dire que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Nintendo e Itoi...**

**Advertencia: El siguiente fic no contiene spoilers XD**

**Pequeños detalles**

* * *

**Pov Paula**

Ya llevábamos un rato desde que mi madre y yo salimos de Twoson, el viaje era muy largo. Sentía que iba a echar de menos a mis padres o algunos de los amigos que tengo. Pero había conseguido una beca en el Instituto "_The Mother Earth_", lo malo era que estaba a tres horas de casa, por lo que salimos temprano. Había buscado mas de ese lugar en internet y por lo que decía era increíble, en el instituto asisten tanto chicos como chicas, tiene un nivel académico muy alto, y esta a un par de minutos de Fiveton, una ciudad al norte de Fourside. Aparte tenia un buen presentimiento de ese sitio.

-¿Estas emocionada por tu primer día, hija?- Me pregunto mi madre con aires de entusiasmo.

-Lo estoy, pero también un poco nerviosa jeje.- Estaba soltando una risa nerviosa, porque empezar en una nueva escuela, sin conocer a nadie y estando lejos de casa aveces puede dar miedo a cualquiera.

-No te preocupes, aparte solo serán 9 meses.- Mencionaba intentando animarme. Únicamente me limite a mover la cabeza de manera positiva. -Me alegro.- Decía sonriendo.

No pasó un raro hasta que llegamos al Instituto, mamá se acababa de estacionar, y enseguida abrí la puerta sin ver...

-¡Ah!.- Grito un chico para después escuchar como si alguien cayera.

Mire a ver que había pasado y al parecer, lo golpe con la puerta. Este parecía ser mínimo un año mayor que yo, con cabello oscuro, ojos morados, gorra roja, camisa de rayas azules y amarillas, los mismos Converse rojos, y unos jeans.

-Oooh...- Decía mientras se levantaba, ya entonces había bajado del auto para ayudarle.

-De verdad lo siento.- Decía un poco angustiada, no quería que apenas tuviese 2 minutos que llegue y alguien me odie.

-Je, no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me estrello con algo.- Responde intentando calmarme, y aparentemente sonriéndome, poniéndome de nervios. -...Hmmm, ¿Eres nueva aquí?- Me pregunta mirándome de pies a cabeza, me inquieto un poco eso, pero solo pude asentir por la cabeza. -Bueno, deja me presento, soy Ness Jamison.- Saludo formalmente, eso me confundió un poco al respecto, pero igual hice lo mismo.

-Y y-yo Paula Polestar, mucho gusto.- Respondí un poco tímida. Después de solo se creo un silencio incomodo entre los 2, es tan inquietante.

-Ness, hola, Ness.- Decía una chica que se nos acercaba, ella tenia un cabello rubio arreglado en 2 coletas, ojos azules, con un vestido rosado, una chaqueta de mezclilla azul, y unas botas rojas.

Ella estaba acompañada de un chico con cabello oscuro, ojos cafés, gorra roja, camisa de rayas rojas, blancas y azules, los Converse azules, y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Lo que me sorprendió de este era que se parecía mucho a Ness, y no estoy bromeando.

-Hola.- Saludaba otra persona llamando la atención de los 4, se acercaba a nosotros 4, era un chico con cabello color rubio castaño, ojos cafés, camisa lavanda claro, shorts azules, tenis marrón. También era acompañado de una chica con cabello verde, ojos del mismo color. Usaba lentes, una camisa color lima debajo de una chaqueta verde claro de manga corta , una falda verde oscuro, medias blancas y Converse negros. La mirada de ella expresaba cierta timidez.

-Hola, Zoomer.- Responde la de coletas al que acaba de llagar. -Hola, Tenda.- Saludo a la otra pero esta solo agacho la mirada nerviosa.

-Hola, chicos.- Respondió el ojivioleta saludando a los demás mientras se les acercaba dejándome atrás.

-Ve a hacer amigos.- Dijo mi mamá estando detrás mio, entonces volteo para darle una sonrisa y después acercarme a los otros pero quedando detrás del primero . Entonces escuche una conversación.

-¿Y como estuvieron tus vacaciones, Ninten?- Pregunto Ness al chico que se parecía a el.

-Frías, de hecho, pesque un resfriado.- Respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Oye, en primer lugar, _TU_ querías pasar unas semanas conmigo ¿Verdad?- Alego la chica inflando sus mejillas.

-Si, y créeme que no me arrepiento de nada.- Agrega poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Seras taaan cabezota.- Concluyo rodando los ojos.

Ya cuando parecía que acabaron, se acerque mas a ellos, llamando su atención.

-Oh, cierto, ella es Paula Polestar, creo que de nuevo ingreso.- Dijo Ness presentándome.- Paula, ellos son, Ninten James...- Dijo señalándome al ojicafé. -...Ana Fleurneige...- Después a la rubia. -...Zoomer Dosei...- Ahora al rubio castaño. -...Y Tenda Gummy.- Concluyo con la de lentes.

-Mucho gusto.- Dije saludando a los demás.

-Igualmente.-

-Encantada.-

-Maravilloso.-

-...- La peliverde no respondía estando aun detrás de Zoomer.

-Vamos, Tenda-tan, saluda.- Dijo burlón el chico, quien comenzó a pellizcare una mejilla a esta.

-Satrun, ya detente.- Decía esta gimiendo molesta.

Los otros nos reíamos de esa escena, cuando Ness me hablo. -¿Quieres que te muestre la escuela?- Pregunto con amabilidad, entonces asentí aceptando la oferta. Pero antes de eso, fui al auto a por mis cosas, siendo solo ropa, unos libros, y mi laptop. Ya teniendo todo eso, regrese con el para ya irnos.

El camino fue un poco callado, a pesar de que habían personas pasando, saludándose y demás. Entonces se me ocurrió...

-¿Te puedo hacer un par de preguntas?-

-Claro, pregunta...- Responde calmado.

-¿Tu y Ninten son...?- Preguntaba hasta que el hablo.

-No, y el porque nos parecemos es un misterio.- Respondió antes de que acabara la pregunta.

-...¿A caso Ninten y Ana son...?-

-Si.- Volvió a responder extrañándome un poco.

-¿También Zoomer y...?-

-Aparentemente, no.- Agrego confundiéndome. Entonces saco un papel de mi bolsillo con la ubicación de mi habitación. Después de todo, la escuela cuenta con dormitorios para los estudiantes.

-¿Y... Sabes donde queda el dormitorio 1-21?-

-¿Donde las chicas?, es todo derecho.- Explica apuntando al edificio.

-Gracias, creo que puedo ir sola desde aquí.- Dije separándome de el y yendo rumbo al lugar señalado.

Allí solo entraban chicas, entonces entré mientras buscaba entre los corredores la habitación, y volviendo a ver el papel, me tropecé con una chica por accidente.

-Oh, lo siento.- Dijimos al unisono al sorprendernos. Ella era una chica de coletas color rubio claro sujetas por dos prendedores grises, ojos violeta, usando una blusa celeste bajo un chaleco blanco, falda azul, pantimedias blancas y zapatillas también celestes.

-Oye ¿De casualidad sabes donde esta el cuarto 1-21?- Pregunte con una mirada perdida.

-No, aunque yo estoy buscando el 1-23.- Respondió suspirando cansada.

-¿Nueva?- Pregunte de repente.

-No, ¿Y tu?.- Respondió, y luego moví la cabeza de forma positiva. -Bueno, me llamo Marceline Guimauve, aunque respondo también por Marshmallow, jeje.- Dijo presentándose y riendo.

-Jiji, me llamo Paula Polestar, Mashmallow.- Respondí a lo que las 2 nos reímos un poco.

Seguido comenzamos a buscar juntas por un rato entre platicas y risas hasta que finalmente encontramos la habitación de Marceline. ¿Me pregunto si habrá alguien mas aquí? Digo, ella me acaba de decir que las habitaciones las comparten 2 personas tanto con los chicos como con las chicas. Salvo por una que otra excepción.

Al abrir la puerta pudimos ver que era espacioso, había una litera, un armario, un escritorio, y un par de cojines regados en el piso. Y nos encontramos con lo que había intuido, alguien mas esta en la habitación, era Ana sentada en la cama de abajo, acomodando unas prendas. Después la ojivioleta da unos golpes a la puerta, llamando la atención de la presente.

-¿Huh?...- Exhala enfocando su mirada en mi, aparte se animo un poco al verme. -Hola otra vez, Paula...- Dijo sonriendo. -¿Acaso seremos compañeras?- Pregunto levantándose de donde estaba.

-Pues en realidad seré yo.- Dijo Marshamllow llamando la atención.

-Si, a mi me toca la 1-21.- Aclare un poco incomoda, pero ninguna lo noto.

-Ya veo...- Concluyo mirando a otro lado. -...Bueno, creo que estará bien tenerte como compañera, tu...- Dijo animándose nuevamente y sin saber su nombre.

-Marceline.- Dijo mientras dejaba sus cosas en la cama de arriba.

-Ana.- Respondió moviendo unas cosas.

-Esta bien, vendré luego, iré con Paula a su dormitorio.-

-De acuerdo, después nos organizamos.- Concluyo sentándose otra vez donde estaba.

Una vez que salimos, fuimos dos habitaciones mas adelante y volvimos a entrar a entrar a esta otra. La habitación era igual que la otra, solo que esta no tenia los cojines en el piso, sino un gran tapete morado. Aparte de que en la cama de arriba estaba recostada una chica de cabello corto rosado, con los ojos cerrados, una sudadera turquesa, shorts azules y unas botas fiusha. No se había dado cuenta de que estábamos presentes a causa de que estaba escuchando música.

-¿Hola?- Pregunte esperando que se diera cuenta, aunque no me escucho.

Se me ocurre acercarme para que se diera cuenta, entonces le toco la pierna y en efecto, se sobresalto.

-¡¿?!- Exalto sorprendida, cuando después me miro. -Oye, ¡Casi me matas del susto!- Dijo un poco molesta.

-Perdón pero...- Expresaba cuando me di cuenta de que ya me eh disculpado como con 3 personas hoy.

-No, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa por...- Decía hasta que se dio cuenta que Marshmallow estaba también en el cuarto. -Ogh, otra vez esta...- Murmuraba irritada llevándose la mano derecha a la cara.

-Hola, Kuma-san.- Decía riendo la de celeste. -...Creo que mejor me voy, me saludas al novio.- Concluyo alejándose entre risas.

No entendí que paso para que Marceline y la chica de pelo rosa actuaran así. Después volteo a esta quien ya se había calmado un poco.

-Dime que no eres familiar de ella.- Dijo de pronto tomando mas seriedad.

-No, apenas la conocí hace poco.- Respondí un poco incomoda.

-Bueh... Soy Kumatora Chéngdan.- Dijo presentándose.

-Paula Polestar, mucho gusto...- Dije aunque aun pensando en la reciente escena. -Creo que no se llevan muy bien...- Murmure distraída, pero Kumatora, si lo escucho.

-Sera una zopenca irritante... Pero al menos no fue la hipócrita de Giegue.- Concluyo confundiéndome.

-¿Hipócrita?- Pregunta confusa.

-Solo espera a que empiecen las clases y veras a la hipócrita y al malparido.- Concluye volviéndose a poner los audífonos.

Al día siguiente...

Como había dicho Kumatora, las clases empezaron al día siguiente, casualmente, Ana, Marceline y yo teníamos clases en el mismo salón, al entrar estaban pocos que reconocí, solo eran Ness, Tenda, Zoomer y otros dos que parecían gemelos, un tenia el cabello naranja hecho un remolino, ojos verdes, pantalones también naranjas, botas cafés y una chaqueta negra y otro rubio con ojos azules, una polera de rajas rojas y amarillas, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis rojos.

-Buenos dias, Claus.- Dijo animada la ojivioleta quien se sentó junto al pelinaranja.

-Buenos, Marshy.- Respondió sonriendole, lo que provoco que ella se sonrojara.

El chico llamado Claus volteo a verme, seguido de la rubia, quien empezó a hablar.

-Cierto, Paula, ellos son Lucas y Claus Stevens , unos amigos.- Presento con ese tono tan empalagoso.

-Que ridículo.- Dijeron 2 voces al unisono, haciendo que todos volteáramos a ver. Una era una chica con ojos rojos brillantes, cabello celeste con dos coletas, un chaleco azul encima de una blusa negra, falda roja, y zapatos celestes; aparte de que se le resaltaban un poco sus pechos. Y el otro al igual que la primera, tenia ojos rojos, cabello negro, con leves lineas rojas, una chamarra negra con figuras raras también rojas, unos jeans y Converse rojos.

Una vez que entraron al aula, ella se sentó al frente mientras que el se puso al fondo. Se sentía la tensión en el salón, entonces me senté junto a Ness, para hablar con alguien en lo que empezaba la clase, aunque solo estábamos callados.

-...¿Que pasa con esos chicos que entraron?- Pregunte murmurando.

-¿Ellos? Pues el es Giygas Evanson y ella Giegue Evanson, son hermanos gemelos e hijos del director.- Explico también murmurando.

-La hipócrita y el malparido...- Murmure aun mas bajo recordando las palabras de Kumatora.

-Exacto, aparte dicen que...-

-Oye, hijito de mamá, ¿Ya te estas ligando a una novata?- Pregunto el chico de negro a Ness.

-Ignóralo, el y yo no nos llevamos bien, lo mismo ocurre con Guiege y Ninten...- Aclara sacando de sacándome de duda.

Empece a mirar el salón, estaba Giygas solo mirando a la ventana, Tenda y Zoomer hablando de quien sabe que cosas, Marceline hablando con los gemelos, Ana escribiendo unas cosas en su cuaderno y la ultima en llegar mirándose en un espejo, y demás personas que no hacían nada interesante.

Después entro el profesor para darnos la clase. En resumen, esta fue larga y a-bu-rri-daaa..

Pero después de que empezó el receso Ana me acompaño a la cafetería por algo de comer, aunque esta solo se puso a leer un libro mientras y comía algo de fruta. Entonces nos sentamos en una mesa, y unos segundos después Kumatora se sentó con nosotras abruptamente y quitándome una manzana que tenia en las manos.

-Demonios ¡Quiero matarla!- Expreso irritada.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Ana confundida.

-Esa maldita emo de Tenda, se metió en mi grupo deportivo favorito.- Explico comenzando a morder la fruta robada.

-¿Que tiene eso de malo?- Le pregunte.

-Que no sabe NADA, me pregunto de todo, hasta estupideces que no tienen nada que ver con el futbol.-

-A lo mejor quiere ser un poco mas social.-

-Ojala...- Dijo cuando se volteo para otra parte con una mirada de molestia. -Por favor díganme que esa carié con patas no viene para acá.- Dijo mientras que Marshmallow se acerco a la mesa. -¿Si viene, no?- Pregunto con cara de querer llorar, haciendo que las otras 2 nos riéramos de ella.

-Hola Pau, Ani, Kuma-san.- Saludo la ojivioleta junto a nosotras.

-Hola.- Respondí al saludo para luego invitarla a sentarse.

Cuando ella se sentó, empezamos a hablar menos Kumatora quien se curso de brazos.

-¡¿Como te atreves a tocarme, llorica?!- Expreso una chica en otra parte llamando la atención de muchos.

-Lo-lo-lo siento. N-No sabia que estabas allí.- Decía el chico intimidado. Eran Guiegue y Lucas discutiendo.

-No eres mas que una asquerosa hierba mala.- Expreso haciendo que a Lucas se le hicieran los ojos llorosos.

-¿Estas bien, Lucas?- Pregunto Claus quien se había acercado para ver que ocurría.

-S-Si, estoy bien.- Dijo calmándose un poco y luego alejándose del lugar.

-¿Porque tu y tu hermano tienen que ser tan malos con la gente?- Pregunto enojado con la peliceleste.

-Porque es divertido.- Concluyo riéndose sinicamente y luego alejándose del lugar.

Apuesto que cualquiera quisiera golpearla a ella y a Giygas. Por mi parte decidí ser yo quien dialogue con ella, no debe ocurrir eso así sin mas, así que la seguí hasta el corredor. Pero luego la encontré hablando por teléfono.

-...Hola mami...- Dijo con un tono casi infantil. -...¿Que? ¿Que hizo que?... ¿Y esta bien?... Ya veo... Espera, es mucha información, habla mas despacio...- Dijo poniendo atención a lo que sea que le dijeran. -...Esta bien, te veo luego, adiós.- Concluyo cerrando el teléfono. -Agh, primos.-

-¿Paso algo?- Pregunte llamando su atención.

-¿Que te importa?, zorra.- Respondió para después perderse entre la gente.

No supe que fue con ello, pero luego regrese con las demás al comedor por lo que quedaba de descanso.

Al día siguiente...

Como apenas estaban entrando a clases, Ness, Kumatora y yo decidimos ir a una clase los 3, hasta que en el camino nos encontramos con alguien de cabello castaño, ojos oscuros, camisa abotonada celeste, pantalon rojo y unas botas marrón.

-Hola, Duster.- Saludo con una leve sonrisa.

-Hola, Kuma.- Respondió saludando con la mano. Parecía ser un amigo de Kumatora, ¿Sera este el "novio" del que Marceline hablo antier cuando conocí a la pelirosa? -¿Amigos tuyos?- Pregunto de repente viéndonos a mi y a Ness.

-Bueno, la rubia si, el otro es un amigo suyo.- Dijo con calma.

Como de esperarse, algo extraño ocurrió, un chico se había resbalado cerca de donde el conserje recientemente aseo y encima dejando caer un pizarra de anuncios. Por interés, me acerca para ver, seguida de Kumatora.

-Cluas, ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Marshmallow preocupada, seguida de Ana, quien junto a Kumatora acomodaban la pizarra caída.

-Creo que me meteré en problemas de nuevo.- Decía un poco adolorido.

-Aveces me preocupa que seas tan torpe.

Mientras las demás estaban distraídas, algo me llamo la atención. Había una nota tirada en el piso, quizás se callo junto con lo demás. Por curiosidad comencé a leerla...

**Las deportistas no saben jugar**

**por eso se van a enfermar**

**ATTE: Un amigo**

¿Que querrá decir esto? Pero sea lo que sea, creo que sera algo mas complicado que un simple caso de bullying o los típicos problemas académicos...

_Contunuara..._

* * *

**¿Que les esta pareciendo la historia? ¿Algun personaje favorito u odiado? De cualquier manera, ojala les fasine esto. Y recuerden: Comenten y pongan en favoritos si les gusto la historia, ¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
